


jealousy is a spice.

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: don't laugh at my 'pure words of love', okay? [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: With some new Servant members' arrival, comes more problems. Especially when she's the closest with a detective that knew too much, and that the newbie Alter Ego isn't giving up on Master that easily.Well, it's mostly just her being dense and Holmes turning slightly jealous. Maybe.[NSFW smut HomuGudako sets on the same setting as my series]





	jealousy is a spice.

 

“I used to date girls back in my middle school, y’know. Well, until now I’m still interested in girls; though don’t worry, right now the one I love the most is you and I never really did anything sexual with anyone but you.”

 

It was out of whim when Ritsuka first brought that up, on the morning after she and Holmes again spend their night together while she was tying her messy orange hair to her signature side ponytail. It goes right with their current flow of conversation. Maybe a part of it was her worries if he finds it strange. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be that much concerned.

 

“And? There’s nothing wrong with that, Ritsuka. I already deducted that was the case from how you acted.” Rather, he seems uninterested as if he’s being told something he already knows. Ritsuka should’ve have known he already guessed at how she loved skinshipping with the girl Servants--- well, he’s that smart to notice that she does have interest in girls too, now that she realized. She feels dumb.

 

“Ahaha, I guess I got worried for nothing.” The orange-headed girl scratches her head, grinning, her bedhead sways around with her scratches in relief.

 

“Once again, it was quite obvious, dear.” Holmes sighed, as he reached for his cigarette, doing his own routine of smoking. Ritsuka wasn’t able to get used to the smell either, but it’s a smell she associated with him already; so she tried to not mind much. She would’ve enjoyed the slow morning a little more until she could’ve heard intercom from Mashu outside the room.

 

“ _Senpai_? You’re there, aren’t you?”

 

“Ah, yep yep! I’m here! And...” Ritsuka blushed a little as she glared a little to the man who’s currently smoking. “...H—Holmes is kinda here too.”

 

She’ll never get used to telling _that_ to Mashu via intercom like this. Maybe.

 

“Ah, I see! I’m sorry to disturb you two’s moment, but Da Vinci said she needed your assistance...”

 

“I’m on it! Please wait a minute!” Hurriedly getting dressed, Ritsuka turned back to Holmes as if she were going to say something. Yet, he understood fully what she meant.

 

“Go on. I’d lock the door when I returned to my own room, don’t worry much. I have my own research to be worked on, too...”

 

“Y—yeah, that’s right about what I wanted to say.” Ritsuka gulped. “See you!”

 

* * *

 

 

That afternoon, on Chaldea’s canteen. After helping out Da Vinci, she got hungry again since she just ate small portions to make it fast before she went for Da Vinci’s shop—who apparently wanted to measure her a little for a new Mystic Code. Putting aside Da Vinci’s sneaky grin and commentary about how she had to readjust her battle outfits because Ritsuka’s chest had grown and it must be because of a certain someone; it went out well but she’s hungry again.

 

At the time of brunch where she got her early lunch of a simple set menu, none of the Chaldea’s staff are still around on canteen. Servants, on the other hands; Chacha was busy snacking a stack of ice cream and parfait, Bunyan’s shrinking herself to a normal kid’s size just for snacking on more popcorn in the other side of the room, while Emiya is still cooking on the kitchen, probably experimenting with new menus, assuming from how serious he looked in front of a stove. And then, there’s that certain newbie whose bowl is clean already, sat across Chacha’s seat who noticed her before Chacha did.

 

“Master. Come, take a seat.” With a smile, the tanned counterforce Okita Alter--- also known as Majin, waved gently at her. Following the chaotic Leyshift to 1945, the girl had joined her in Chaldea even though they had their tragic parting that now Ritsuka feels dumb for crying too much. Though she’s, of course, glad Majin had joined her forces, it’s embarrassing in hindsight.

 

Following her offer, Ritsuka sat beside Majin. Chacha was too busy with her parfait to notice her Master’s presence on their table yet, but Ritsuka let her be. It would’ve been dangerous if she were to eat anything from the grail again, but this wasn’t the case with her current parfait.

 

“Done eating, Majin- _chan_?”

 

“Yeah. I plan to go for seconds, but looks like the canteen guy was still busy with his own thing.” The Alter-Ego class Servant pouted as she pointed at the kitchen where Emiya was still experimenting. Oden wasn’t in today’s menu so it had to be made separately, and probably Tamamo Cat doesn’t make it as good as Emiya’s for Majin’s tastes.

 

“I see. Maybe I should cook you oden sometimes.”

 

“Master—you can cook oden?!”

 

“A little! I still have to learn much from Emiya, though.” Ritsuka giggles. Following that comment, Majin’s stomach rumbles.

 

“I want to eat your oden so badly now...”

 

“Can’t with Emiya using the kitchen now, ahaha... Maybe sometimes in this weekend? There are no new dangers lately after that Teito chaos and that Shinjuku leyshift, if there’s nothing going on I can do so...”  Ritsuka scratches her cheek. “I... doubt mine would be as good as Emiya’s, though.”

 

To that, Majin held her hand and stared directly to her eyes. Not to Ritsuka’s noticing, but the tanned Alter-Ego have a slight blush on her face.

 

“Master, I’d love you to make oden for me every day regardless of the tastes. Maybe miso soup too—no, both!”

 

“Eeh?! Every day’s a stretch, as the sole Master, I’ll be busy...” Ritsuka giggled, feeling praised, unable to notice the underlying meaning of that statement. Sighing softly, Majin lets go of her hand.

 

“No, that’s not what I meant... I just feel like it’ll be great.”

 

Well, at least someone who stepped inside the room does hear that and noticed what Majin was implying, as he grabbed his Master from behind. Ritsuka immediately noticed who is it, this time.

 

“H—Holmes?!”

 

“Master, I require your assistant on my research. You would, right?”

 

It was almost like a threat that Ritsuka gulped. Did she do anything wrong to Holmes again? Well, he seems more chill about her not allowing him to take his drugs much lately, but maybe he’s still mad about that...

 

“Let her go. She’s still eating.” Majin declares. For some reason, sparks begin to fly around the room, not to Ritsuka’s noticing.

 

“Of course. I’ll wait until she finished her meal.” Holmes smiled. Majin’s eyebrow frowned again, sparks still flying. Ritsuka was confused, to be said. Was it something Majin does that pushes Holmes’ anger button? Who knows.

 

“Eeh?! Master? Detective- _kun_?! Since when you two are here?!” Mouth dirty by the strawberry parfait, Chacha was even more confused as she just noticed what’s going on now. Ritsuka sighed as she proceeds to continue her meal with Holmes watching from over the table.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously, first you told me that in the morning, and now you didn’t really realize how that Okita Alter...”

 

Holmes’ mumbles didn’t make any sense for Ritsuka that time, who was told to sit on the bed. Wasn’t she supposed to help him with his research? Yet, he told her to just stay there. She wondered if there was anything wrong.

 

“S—sorry! Did it disgust you after all?”

 

“The only thing I’m disgusted by right now” Holmes pushed her to the bed, surprising her along with a squeak on the bed. “ Is how dense you are right now, Ritsuka.”

 

From the tone of his voice; he’s clearly angry. And from how he’s pushing her to bed like this; he should be wanting something sexual or will be teasing her about it. Ritsuka gulped. She really had made him angry this time, but she can’t seem to figure out why since he wouldn’t drop any clues---

 

Wait, he did mumble about Okita Alter.  Don’t tell her...

 

“...You’re jealous?” Ritsuka blushed. “Wait, it’s not like that, we’re just getting along and she wanted to eat my oden and miso soup every day--- oh, _wait_.”

 

She heard it on a TV show she watched back in Japan and now she felt stupid—saying you want to eat your miso soup every day to a girl means a marriage proposal to some. It was some sort of Japanese thing, yet Holmes noticed it before she does. Of course, it’ll be equal to war declaration from Okita Alter to him, won’t it?

 

“Just realizing it now, huh, Ritsuka?”

 

“S—sorry! We get along as friends well, so I kinda...” Ritsuka gulped. “I—I didn’t mean to...”

 

“I trust you on that matter. After all, your eyes right now are saying the biggest of your regret and your expression is saying how much you liked me over her.” Holmes stared directly to her eyes it’s making her legs feels weak. This situation is really cornering her, and she’d just take anything to be forgiven by him. “I didn’t mind to see you grow slowly from now on as I said many times before, but if you kept on unnoticing things as simple as that, it’ll embarrass me too because you’re my current assistant...”

 

“S—sorry. You’re right.”

 

Sighing, Holmes raised himself up a little before whispering to her ears.

 

“Relief yourself. Here. Now.”

 

“H—huh?”

 

“You were turned on by being cornered like this, it’s enough as a consent. Your expression doesn’t lie, Ritsuka.” Holmes’ whispers and smell made her feel hot again, damn it. “I’m not done yet with my research, so touch yourself first before we’d get into what you want. Treat it as your punishment, if you may.”

 

Ritsuka gulped, her face boiling red.

 

“D--- do I have to?”

 

“If you’d rather wait for me, I wouldn’t mind either. But when I whispered to your ears, I can see you’re at your limit.” Holmes smirked, she swore she saw it. “And also, since we’re on it, you’d have to call my name while doing so. First name, you knew what is it, right?”

 

“...No shit, Sherlock.” Ritsuka sighed. Well, he’s right. Even if she left now, she’s already too turned on to do anything else. Might as well as going with his jealousy’s ‘punishment’. As Holmes returned back to his desk, Ritsuka stripped her black thigh-high slowly as if she’s waiting for something—as if he would change his mind now.

 

When she’s down to her white underwear on the bottom, she started to press her fingers slowly against her crotch as if she didn’t understand what to do. It’s not like she never done masturbation before; but having the guy who commanded her on the other side of the room, caring nothing on her for now, felt really different. She might get addicted to this and she’d blame him, whose cigaratte smell are filling the room.

 

“Nn...Sherlock..”

 

She whimpers a little, hestitating herself for being loud as she pressed in her fingers deeper, putting her underwear aside. A part of her feels like if she could’ve been a little louder she could tempt him to just jump on her without this teasing, but she knew he’s not that kind of person.  Plus, she’d get in trouble if someone else were to hear her moan too loud.

 

Besides, he’s not even looking at her. He is just staring at his screen and papers, sometimes a tool on his corner that resembles a suitcase. It really bothers her, but there’s nothing to do with it. She can only stare at his back, imagining if she were to wrap her arms to his back as he pushed deeper to her, while touching herself.

 

....She really can’t stand doing this for too long, she’d get insane.

 

“H... Hey, how long will that take?”

 

“I told you to wait, didn’t I?” Holmes sighed. “Or did you give up already?”

 

“Wait, if I can give up, I’d rather do that! Please, just get this over with!”

 

To those words as it was like a reply, Holmes blew out his pipe and fills the room with the smell of his cigaratte. She’s afraid he’d just turn his back again after that and didn’t give her what she wanted, but she’s glad when she noticed it seems not to be the case as he gets closer.

 

“Understood. It’s not like I was able to hold it much longer either.”

 

His smokey smell made her feel really dizzy that she didn’t notice he had already pulled down his pants as he spread her legs open. She’s not that dense to not notice him pushing in, though, and that’s how she realized he’s coming strong for her, not even waiting for her to get any wetter--- well, to be fair, she’s already quite wet from her masturbation before, though not until the point they usually had in their foreplay.

 

As she screamed out his name--- the very same first name she had been moaning before, she could’ve noticed his grin in a glance that she had to takes her eyes off as he took no time to make it rougher for them. Pushing in, out that she could’ve get insane from the waves of pleasure, unable to think straight. He must’ve been charging lots of mana right now by just doing this, she wondered.

 

Right when he was on her deepest, he leaned down and she took the chance to grab him for a kiss. She couldn’t afford having her voice leak further, so she did just that--- and he seems to get the idea as he deepened their kiss. She realized how he’s getting bigger inside him by that act, too.

 

Their act has been stronger and more brutal by each thrust, she knew she’s at her limit and he should, too. As he lets her go for a breather, she pulled him back in desperate attempt to seal her voice.

 

And so, her mana flows down alongside her cum and his too at the same time, with her being able to hold herself in. She was speechless for a while, unable to control her ragging breath even when he pulled out.  

 

“That feels great, Master--- no, Ritsuka.” And yet, with that, he had the audacity to smile at her as he just said those words. She hates how much she likes it though, and it’s not like she’d admit real soon.

 

“Y—yeah. Though I’d rather not get through that....solo punishment anymore.”

 

“Is that so? Then....” He pushed her back down right after she tried to get herself up, and she knew already what will come through his damned sexy lips. So she stopped him from saying it and said it herself.

 

“U—uh, you’ll need some round two?”

 

“Why not? We still have some time.” He smirked.  “Besides, you seemed like you want more, and I always know I’m never wrong about you.”

 

Their long, slow day continues even after that, maybe until dinner.  

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this HomuGuda smut! Wanted to write these ever since I got Okitalter. In this setting the main pair is HomuGuda, but maybe someday I'll make Majin-san x Master yuri~
> 
> My next hmgd probably would be smut again, though... *looks at spoilers* Uh. Maybe it'll be angsty smut. Maybe. Or just angst. Or I can just write fluffs for the sake of healing myself


End file.
